


[PODFIC] One Sunny Afternoon On The Isle Of Patch

by Flexor



Category: RWBY
Genre: Becoming awesome again, Parenting Styles, Parenting Styles Recovery Becoming awesome again Post-Volume 3 Yang's gonna be OK, Podfic, Post-Volume 3, Recovery, Running time: 1h25min, Yang's gonna be OK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sure by now we all know what happens to Yang at the end of Volume 3. This story tells how Yang comes to terms with her setback, gently and lovingly nudged on a bit by her loving and doting mother Raven Branwen.</p>
<p>This is an audio recording of the RWBY Fan Fiction of the same title, read by the author.</p>
<p>The RWBY series, and the characters Raven Branwen, Yang Xiao Long, and Taiyang Xiao Long were created by Rooster Teeth.</p>
<p>The incidental pieces of music are variations on "I Burn", "Red like Roses", and "Mirror Mirror", by Jeff and Casey-Lee Williams, lovingly hand-played by your author.</p>
<p>Assorted sound effects were taken with great thanks from Soundbible.com, from the users Mike Koenig, "Soundeffects", Lisa Redfern, and Jim Crow. They are  used under the Creative Commons 3.0 Attribution license. Some of them are sudden and loud.</p>
<p>This story is rated by the author to be suitable for a "Teens And Up" audience. It contains canon-typical violence, and some strong language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] One Sunny Afternoon On The Isle Of Patch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One sunny afternoon on the Isle of Patch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245799) by [Flexor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor). 



Podfic download links:

MP3 (194MB) [SunnyAfternoon-Flexor.mp3](http://flexor.home.xs4all.nl/Podfics/SunnyAfternoon-Flexor.mp3)  
Ogg Vorbis (76MB) [SunnyAfternoon-Flexor.ogg](http://flexor.home.xs4all.nl/Podfics/SunnyAfternoon-Flexor.ogg)

Please enjoy, and review.


End file.
